


Celery

by venusinthenight



Series: Top Gear Twitfics and Various (Earlier) Dribbles, Drabbles, and Droubles [7]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Double Drabble, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: Is Richard still into celery? There's a bet involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 2012 dribble/drabble/drouble challenge on LJ's Top Gear Slash comm.

"Hammond?" James asked Richard one evening while he was over for some takeaway, along with Jeremy.

"Yes?"

"You haven't gone off celery, have you?"

"I haven't eaten any for a while. Why?"

"Jezza thinks you still like it. I bet him that you hate it again. If I'm right, I get to cuff him to the bed, and we get to use the paddles on him."

"And if _I'm_ right, which I am," Jeremy interrupted, "James is going to be suffering from a very sore bottom after we fuck him... at the same time."

James went to the refrigerator and returned with a stick of celery in hand, then gave it to Richard. "Will you have a go?"

A nervous Richard eyed the celery, then James, then Jeremy, then the celery. Either way, it was a win-win, right? He'd get to do something to one of them; he wouldn't be in the middle tonight. "Oh well. Needs must." He took a bite while James and Jeremy waited with anticipation for his reaction.

Several hours later, Jeremy lay prostrate in between a sleeping James and Richard, massaging his sore arse and began thinking of a way to get his own back.


End file.
